


你才是咪咪！

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 肥肥短毛猫小林以为小陈只是一只体格比较大的幼年豹猫，没有想到……？！





	你才是咪咪！

-  
门铃响起的时候，陈立农还倒在床里睡得昏天黑地。

门外的人似乎很有耐心，持续不断地折磨着电子铃，终于把三点才睡觉的人闹了起来。用了全身力气陈立农才微微睁开双眼，耐心而冷静地窝在被子里，思索到底是哪家小畜生胆敢在周末的清晨把他吵醒。

陈立农洗了把脸，套了件松垮的T恤，把自己的毛捋顺了才心满意足地慢悠悠去开门。

洗脸途中他想起了这个小畜生大概是谁——他妈妈的闺蜜的儿子，据说比他大个四五岁。该儿子是个警察，最近来他们市办案，据说大概半年，是一个租房或者住酒店都很尴尬的时间。于是被两个妈妈欢天喜地地托付了过来。家里住着舒服又省钱嘛，陈妈妈如是说。  
向来习惯独来独往的人有点不爽，最后还是把客房收拾了出来，换了一套新的床具。

开门的一瞬间两个人都呆了一下。  
陈立农是平视过去的，视野里房门外空无一物。  
他以为对方是个警察，还比自己大四五岁，起码应该跟自己差不多高吧？  
而林彦俊对这人的认知也仅仅是双方的年龄差，理所当然地俯视下去，映入眼帘的是松垮T恤下若隐若现的饱满胸肌……

咕嘟，林彦俊咽了口口水。

“先进来吧。”陈立农冷邦邦的，帮人拎起行李箱就先一步转身回了客厅。  
林彦俊跟在后面，很自来熟地换上了玄关的另一双拖鞋，啪啪哒哒地好奇打量着陈立农的住处。

和这个人慵懒又淡漠的外表相比，这个小家简直温馨得不像话。有毛茸茸的地毯，有好几个圆圆的抱枕，米色的布艺沙发上有一个猫科动物最喜欢的毛线球，已经被抓得乱糟糟了。  
林彦俊脑补了一下这个冷脸大只男孩面无表情糟蹋毛线球的样子，忍不住笑了一下。

陈立农的视线顺着他的目光看到了那颗毛线球，耳朵chua得就红了。他很冷静地，“听说你要来，是给你准备的，我先拆了一个试试。”

“是这样子啊，”林彦俊笑眯眯地，不打算拆穿这个中二傲娇小朋友，“我很喜欢，谢谢你。”

两个人对付着吃了点早饭，陈立农准备扑回床上继续睡。林彦俊把行李箱搬去了客房，鼓鼓捣捣一会儿之后叩响了他的房门。陈立农打着哈欠开了门倚在门边，斜睨了他一眼，意思有屁快放。

“这个送给你。”  
像温柔的大哥哥来给一个新邻居弟弟送小礼物，搞得陈立农小弟弟有点羞耻又有点期待，下意识地就接了过来。

没等他拆开细看，林彦俊就逃离现场似的飞速回了客房。陈立农一脸问号地打开了袋子，里边是几袋颜色不同的精致零嘴。  
陈立农有些莫名其妙，但还是饶有兴致地一边吃着一边拿手机翻译零食袋上的英文，纯进口应该挺贵的吧？蛮好吃的，下次可以自己买一点……

手里的小饼干被陈立农一下攥得粉碎，无辜的手机闷地一声被扔在了地毯上，还亮起的屏幕上赫然“幼猫磨牙饼干”几个大字。

幼猫幼猫幼猫幼猫两个字在陈幼猫的脑海里无限弹幕刷屏，该幼猫真的磨牙霍霍了。  
你给老子等着！

-  
林彦俊不是故意要逗他的，那个零嘴真的是他特意买的礼物。按猫的年纪来算，陈立农现在刚一岁半，吃点磨牙饼干怎么了？还补钙呢。

谁又能知道这个幼猫一岁半体格比他还大呢……林彦俊叹了口气。应该说果然是体育尖子生吗。

收拾完房间已经过了午饭时间了，他不太饿，干脆洗过澡睡到吃晚饭。陈立农似乎也在睡，林彦俊在客卫洗完澡，想到给妈妈打电话报个平安，摁下了通话键等待接通，顺便变回了原型，舒舒服服地瘫在了床上，尾巴一勾一勾的。

猫形态的林彦俊讲人话更软一点，鼻音很重。  
“妈，我到陈立农家了。”

妈妈似乎在和陈妈妈打麻将，很敷衍地回：“知道啦知道啦。”  
“他好大一只，”林彦俊有点好奇地问，“他是什么品种啊。”

林妈妈那边的麻友除了陈妈妈以外都是真正的普通人，不像他们一样可以变成某种动物，甚至都不知道有他们这类人的存在。当着旁人的面，林妈妈只能模棱两可地回答：“大概是偏豹类的吧……”

哇，是豹猫吗？林彦俊瞬间来了精神，和妈妈闲聊几句之后被挂了电话，躺在床上想一些有的没的。

他小时候就觉得自己是混血豹猫。妈妈是金渐层，遗传给他一身金灿灿的漂亮皮毛，但他有满背的金钱斑纹，和动物世界里常常演的豹子很像。  
然而豹猫并不会有肚皮上的赘肉，腿长也是他的三倍。他只是一只有金钱豹花纹的肥肥短毛猫。

陈立农是豹猫诶，他脑补起来。好合适哦……尖尖的下巴，眯缝着慵懒又攻击性十足的眼睛，精瘦有力的肌肉。再过几天就要开春了，又到了动物繁衍生息的季节，无论是小母猫还是小女生应该都会缠着他吧……  
马德，有点酸是怎么回事。

-  
羡慕归羡慕，该上的班还是要上的。房主陈立农小朋友在之后的几天里对他都是不冷不热的，明显记着“幼猫饼干”的仇。

林彦俊也自知不好意思，吃人家的住人家的还内涵人家幼稚，实在是为老不尊。于是每每下班就自觉自愿地在小区外的大型有机超市买菜做饭，给只会用微波炉的小朋友改善伙食。

陈立农头一回见他做饭时露出了一种既好奇又假装并不在意的表情，只说“你别把厨房炸了”。林彦俊一听这话有点郁闷，憋着一股气，菜刀哐哐哐地剁。做的是健康又深受猫科动物们喜欢的橄榄油炸虾，芝士鳕鱼球，牛排沙拉再加了一例韩式蛤蜊汤。

两个人坐在餐桌的两侧安静地用餐，电视不知道什么时候被调成了综艺节目，夸张又热闹的笑声和碗筷叮铃一齐作响，恍然间有了一点回家的温馨感觉。  
烟火气和并不奢侈的家常小菜，衬得对面的年轻眉眼在浅浅雾气里褪去棱角显得更软和。

陈立农闷不做声，添了三碗饭。  
林彦俊也不拆穿他，拿手挡住弯起的嘴角，看着小朋友伸筷子。

意外总是来得很突然。就在这么一个气氛自然又家常的moment，陈小朋友吃得太撑导致满足感急剧上升浑然忘我，于是嘭——地一声，尾巴冒出来了。

这对林彦俊而言简直是意外之喜，自从知道陈立农是豹猫之后他就无数次地幻想过对方的本体到底什么样，甚至暗搓搓地希望能在某一天摸上一把。豹猫可比普通的家猫难撸多了，又稀有又不亲近人……

“诶，你尾巴出来了！”林彦俊假装好心，一脸无辜。

正在扒饭的小朋友筷子一顿，脸颊飞速地红了。平时陈立农理智又收敛，就是因为他还不能很好地把本体收放自如，所以根本不敢让自己情绪起伏太过剧烈。  
就比如现在。尾巴收不回去了怎么办啊啊……

陈立农镇定自若地放下小饭碗，甚至把尾巴高高抻直，毛茸茸的顶端晃动几下。  
“在家没关系，我经常这样的。”

桌对面那人的眼神不自主地跟着那根毛茸茸的漂亮尾巴左右游移，羡慕、欣赏、赞叹和好奇之情难以掩饰。

这就是传说中的豹猫尾巴吗？果然看起来很威武很酷啊，拥有一只短短尾巴的小林好羡慕。

但是要怎样才能摸到呢……这个要求未免也太不礼貌了吧。他的心就随着这根尾巴起起落落，与动物园里看大熊猫的外国友人毫无区别。

“你自己不也有尾巴吗？盯着我看什么。”陈立农有点被看光了的羞赧，但还是冷邦邦地。

林彦俊恍然大悟，小豹猫这是不好意思了，他都给看尾巴了我还好端端地像个人一样坐着。多生分啊。他也有点儿害臊，倒不是因为要与陈立农“坦诚相见”，而是因为对自己本体不太满意，昨天照镜子还有赘肉呢……

“好吧好吧，”林大喵很大方，“让你看回来啦。”然后又是嘭——地一声，直接整个变回了肥肥短毛猫，几下抖开身上的人类衣物，一跃跳上了餐桌。林大喵端正地坐在陈立农面前，奶里奶气地：“看看看！胖死我算了……明天开始我就减肥。”说着还拿右前爪叉了一块儿炸鱼。

陈立农毫不在意桌上的这只猫，自顾自地继续吃着饭，漂亮而威武的尾巴也自然地翘在身后。像是根本不为眼前猫所动的样子，只有微微颤抖的筷子出卖了他的内心。

傲娇陈小豹表情波澜不惊，内心惊涛骇浪。  
这他妈也太可爱了吧……

陈小豹突然理解了人类铲屎官的心情。

-  
在家庭的传统教育和他们这一品类的高冷血统影响之下，陈立农同学认为互相看过了尾巴和肚皮就算是比较亲昵的关系，即便对方莽里莽气又有点肥（……），但也被他划到了自己人的区域里。

林彦俊偶尔需要在警局加班，陈立农也会“不经意间”点多一份夜宵，然后默默放在冰箱里，被饿得要死的林警官申请吃掉。

某一天深夜，林彦俊如往常一般安静地打开公寓门，客厅里没有开灯，陈立农应该已经睡下了。  
简单淋浴之后他有点饿了，可冰箱里什么吃的都没有。

有点反常啊，当警察的人总是比较敏锐。林彦俊想，陈立农是不是碰到什么问题？连宵夜都不吃了。  
他敲了两下主卧的门，“立农？你睡了吗？”

想来是没有猜到他会突然来问，对方回答的声音有些底气不足的慌张。“还没有，有事吗？”  
林彦俊皱了眉，“你今天有点奇怪哦，我进来了啊。”  
陈立农来不及有所反应，卧室门外的光线就照了进来，被医生裹成粽子的左脚也一览无遗。

林彦俊抱着手臂倚在门框上，像看家里的调皮小孩一样看他，“自尊心很强喔。”

“说了没事啊，”陈立农有点脸红，不自觉地把腿往被子底下藏了藏，“训练扭了一下而已，休息几天……”

林彦俊快步走过去，居高临下地叉着腰：“所以几天都不洗澡不吃饭了是不是？”  
“我洗了！”陈小豹炸开一点毛，想了想，气势又弱下来，补充道：“洗了好久，好累的。”

林彦俊叹了口气，“自己洗肯定很不方便啊，有需要帮忙的一定叫我。晚饭吃过没？”  
陈立农老老实实地，“吃过了。”  
“还有什么要我做的吗现在，”林彦俊小小地打了个哈欠，“稍微过分也没关系。”

一听这话，陈小豹心中陡然回忆起了每次看见林大喵的感受，不动声色道：“我想要个抱枕，抱着睡比较舒服……”

林彦俊不解地愣了下，你旁边那几团抱枕都是死的吗？  
陈立农随着他的目光看到了自己的抱枕，面不改色地继续添加详情：“有点冷，想要热的抱枕，最好还是毛绒绒的那种。”

“你是不是想撸我啊呸，想撸猫了？”他又不是傻子，这个形容一听就是猫吧！

陈立农没回答，很艰难地默默撑起身子从床头柜里摸索了一阵，找到什么东西之后缓缓地把手从抽屉里拿了出来，献宝似的在林彦俊眼前摊开手心。  
赫然一个崭新的毛线球，散发着高级羊绒的奶香味。

靠着床头坐着的人很期待地看着林彦俊，用眼神示意着自己手里的毛线球。  
你看，这是我最喜欢的玩具，很贵诶，香喷喷软糯糯的，你想玩吗？变回本体就给你玩喔。

半岁（人类10岁）之后再也没有玩过毛线球的林彦俊无奈又好笑，只好变回了本体，缩在一张巨大的浴巾里，娇声命令道：“帮我擦擦干再撸，不想要吹风机，好烫。”

陈立农头一次撸猫，不免有些紧张，上手隔着浴巾搓汤圆似的搓了好几圈，被林彦俊呜呜地抗议了。  
“你也不是很胖啊，”陈立农惊叹，“都是毛诶，根本没几两肉。”  
林彦俊龇牙：“什么叫也不是·很·胖？”随后懒懒地翻了个身，躺在少年的大腿上露出肚皮。“好了不擦了，撸吧。”

陈立农伸手把台灯调到了适合入睡的亮度，有一搭没一搭地顺着怀里猫咪的毛。

“诶，会不会很严重啊，这个伤。”  
“还好，下个月初有个市级的春季赛……应该来得及。”陈立农表情有些黯淡，轻轻地叹了口气。  
“没事啦，”林大喵用肉垫拍拍小朋友的腿，“你可是豹猫诶，跑很快的好不好。”

豹猫吗？陈立农总觉得哪儿不对，吃过药之后昏沉沉的也没琢磨明白，人形态的陈立农抱着猫形态的林彦俊抱着毛线球，就这样一起睡了过去。

第二天清晨醒来时，陈立农尴尬地发现自己又控制不住地把尾巴放出来了！而且还与怀里的林大喵的尾巴勾在一起，两根尾巴弯弯绕绕，就像……刚刚交配过一样。

这个认知让还没有过伴侣的陈立农红透了脸，顾不得那只猫还在发出轻微的鼾声，一下给丢在床中央，自己一瘸一拐地躲进了浴室里。

由于脚上还裹着药，最近一周都不能整个变回本体。陈立农对着镜子里自己的人类面孔认真研究了一番，发现了一小颗上火的痘，于是决定把这起意外“交尾”事故归结为，春天来了。

不论是本体还是人形态，陈立农都没有真正的交配过，那在春天的清晨容易有一些遐想也是很正常的嘛。他就这样安慰自己，然后把住浴室的门框悄悄往床的方向探头望去。  
金钱斑纹的肥猫很小一团，在他柔软而稍显杂乱的被窝里，抱着他的毛线球睡得很香。

猫真是一种神奇的生物，什么都不用干，躺在那儿就会让人觉得很幸福。陈立农也不例外。

-  
在爱面子的陈同学强烈要求后，争取到了独立洗澡的权利，只需要林彦俊事前帮他裹上几层保鲜膜。但是陪睡抱枕一职倒是每晚都按时上班，风雨无阻。

林彦俊似乎很担心他，从知道他脚扭伤那天开始就每天早早回来，承包晚饭和洗碗。或许是从小娇生惯养，连带着看别人的痛也就更痛一些。陈立农倒是野惯了，豹子的天性就是又独又野，头一回被父母之外的人这样对待，经过头几天无所适从后也渐渐地自在起来，甚至有点来劲。

周五下午，陈立农去医院拆了绷带。林彦俊下班回来的时候，陈立农正瘫在沙发上玩主机。两个人一言不合就开始联机PK，打到深夜才顿觉困乏。林彦俊洗完澡一不留神，习惯性地进了主卧，刚变回本体往床上一扑就发现不对劲了，立马扯着腿站起来。

“去哪里？”陈立农也困，医院来回一趟伤神劳力，又打游戏折腾到刚才，“还不睡。”林大喵的右前爪尴尬地弯在半空中踏不出去，毛脸一红，“我、我回客卧去睡啊。”

像是觉得他很麻烦一样，陈立农不耐烦地啧了一声。林彦俊登时有点恼怒，迈着小短腿就要跳下床，还特地摆了个自认为很潇洒的降落动作。  
降落到一半被什么东西勾住了后腿，差点儿脸先着地，还好猫科动物反应快，拿两个前爪缓冲了一下。

“喵喵喵？！”林彦俊大怒，不知道这个人在搞什么鬼，一边嫌弃自己一边又不让走是什么操作？！气得人话都忘了说。  
林彦俊费力地扭过肚皮往后一看，是自己肖想已久的豹猫尾巴像根鞭子似的缠住了他的后腿。陈立农再轻轻一使劲儿，那豹尾鞭硬生生地把他拖回了被窝里。  
林彦俊：……

抱着自己的体温比之前的人类少年更高，轮廓也毛绒暖和。即使伸手不见五指，强烈的荷尔蒙和独属于豹子的侵略感却有如实质。是陈立农变回了本体。

少年的声音比刚才更低沉一点，又懒又横地，“睡。”挥爪把他挤进了怀里。  
个小崽子还挺凶哈，林彦俊无声地撇了撇嘴。卧室里没有开灯，他看不见对方的本体到底长什么样，再开灯又显得自己没见过世面很土。等到陈小豹呼吸渐渐平而慢下来，林彦俊悄悄地举起爪子，在陈小豹的胸、肚皮和屁股等地方按了按。

豹猫身材是不错啊……林彦俊酸溜溜地想，有些郁闷，把心心念念的陈小豹的帅气尾巴咬住，睡了。

隔天是周末，林彦俊起床时陈立农已经出门了。  
搁在早餐边的便签条上写着：“今天都不回来，晚上记得锁门”

什么嘛……林大喵有点沮丧，也懒得变人形再穿衣服了，直接对无辜沙发使出了肉弹冲击，整团扑了上去。  
那么着急去拆绷带，原来是周末有事要出去忙啊。居然还通宵不回家……难道是……？唉，有点可惜。

林彦俊沉思片刻，费力地爪摁手机，发了个朋友圈。  
【有人想去看狮子王吗 有事去不了 送票 两张 今晚】  
分组不可见：陈立农。

陈立农周日上午回到家，轻手轻脚关上门走到客厅，赫然发现沙发上有一只裹在毯子里的不明生物。  
他走过去到沙发边蹲下，眼里是自己都未曾察觉的温柔惬意。  
“醒醒，”隔着毯子揉了一把猫肚皮，“快中午了，吃过午饭再睡。”

“嗯？”懵懂的毛绒绒半眯着眼睛，脑袋往他手心里蹭了蹭。  
“立农你回来啦，”猫猫还没睡醒，昨晚一边生闷气一边担心一边看恐怖片，三四点才睡着。“我好困。”

不知怎的，对方这个回字让陈立农很受用，自然又亲昵。他也心情好，把猫裹在毯子里直接抱了起来想给扔回床上去睡，自己来准备午饭。  
被腾空抱起的猫吓了一下，又瘫在他手臂上，扭过头去拿脸磨蹭他。蹭着蹭着忽而脸色一变，但猫脸都是毛毛，一时之间陈立农也没有察觉。  
林彦俊悄悄往外挪了挪，像在泳池里憋气太久，鼻子酸酸。

-  
没过两天就是市级春季运动会，陈立农有跨栏和短跑的项目准备了不短时间，教练都期望他能冲出点成绩，却也担心太给他压力。  
这样让陈立农自己更是上心，每每累得回家洗过澡倒头就睡，倒是忽略了林彦俊不少。自然也就没有注意到最近林彦俊都有点儿躲着他，不像前两天那样早回家，也不跟他一起睡主卧了。

“你明天要不要来看我们比赛——”陈立农叩了叩客卧的门，刚刚洗过澡的发梢湿漉漉地滴着水，“诶，我忘了你应该不太好请假，算了。”  
林大喵吓了一跳，紧张地藏进被子里，探出头来：“明天就比赛啦？你、你好好加油哦。”

陈立农点点头，缓缓地关上门。躺在床上的林大喵松了口气。  
“哦对了。”  
“喵喵喵？！”林大喵又吓了一跳，浑身一抖。陈立农没发现他的不对劲，一副思索表情，问：“家里的棉签你有看到吗？我找了半天。”

“没有！”林大喵翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头，声音闷闷的。“谁会在意那种东西啊……”  
许久之后也没有少年说话或者关门的响动，林彦俊悄悄往房门瞥了一眼，收回眼神时才被不知何时站到床边的人狠狠地摸了一把头。  
“干嘛啦！”毛脸大红。

陈立农啧了一下，揪住他的猫胡须，“诶，我明天就要比赛了，你态度就这样？”  
不停挣扎的猫前爪放了下来，有点心虚地：“好啦，加油加油喔。”

那你在家做饭等我比完回来？我想吃……  
陈立农正在脑海里遐想林彦俊之前给自己做过的菜色，或许还可以逼他学一点新的？

“比完好好和朋友去玩哦，不回来也没关系，我不会跟你妈妈告状。”林大喵举起爪子，“我发誓。”  
陈立农少见地被噎了回去，皱了眉头认真观察毛脸上的细微表情，得到严肃又真诚的反馈。  
“行吧，”少年轻轻地笑了一声，“正好约个朋友吃饭，要是不回来……”他起身走到门口，手扶上把手，“你就自己先睡，不用管我。”

-  
翌日深夜，陈立农回到家里。两个项目一个第二一个第三，他毕竟是小豹子，欺负普通人总归不太好，最后还是没拼尽全力，能拿个名次已经够了。

客厅没有人，林彦俊估计真的没等他自己先睡了。陈立农打开一盏稍暗的灯，平时两人吃饭用的小茶几上摆满了盘，都是他喜欢的菜，却好像没有被人动过筷子。只有一瓶红酒是醒过的，看起来已经少了大半。

这个白痴肥猫……陈立农有点心疼，摇摇头笑了下，抬脚去了客卧。怕吵醒林彦俊，他连开门都是轻轻的，却没有想到林彦俊竟然不在这里。  
他做好了饭等我回来，等到太晚所以伤心了离家出走了吗……  
陈立农回到自己的主卧放下包，给林彦俊打电话，问一下是不是惹到他不开心，要是有必要的话，可以去接他回家。

电话铃声响起，嘟嘟两声之后，从床铺中央传来另一端的手机铃声。  
陈立农一把掀开被子，里面一只醉醺醺的猫，紧紧抱着手机和两桶棉签，恍恍然地刚睁开眼。

“你喝这么多？”扑鼻的酒气让陈立农皱了皱眉，猫科动物嗅觉太过灵敏，对这样的刺激味道更难以忍受，“臭死了你，先去洗澡去。”  
林彦俊圆鼓鼓的眼睛不解地看着他，似乎不懂什么是“洗澡”。

败给你了……陈立农叹了口气，两手穿过猫的腋下把他卡起来，拎进了浴室。  
浴缸里蓄好了热水，陈立农干脆自己也脱了衣服，一起洗总比给猫洗完弄湿一身方便得多。

被热水泡过的林大喵安分很多，饱满的体型也急速缩水，湿漉漉的毛贴在肉上，可怜巴巴的。  
少年先给自己洗过头，然后把他放在腿上搓泡泡，两个人都不说话，气氛反而有些温馨。

“诶，”陈立农突然想起什么，“你骗我。”  
“啊？”林彦俊小小地打了个酒嗝。

陈立农一边给他搓耳朵一边问，“你把家里棉签藏起来干嘛？我上次要用，找了半天，你还说你没看到。”

林大喵奶腔奶调地冷笑了一声，听得陈立农莫名其妙，心情放松而不知何时钻出来的尾巴轻轻拍了人脑袋一下。

“你以为嗝，我不知道你拿棉签干嘛吗？”林彦俊像抓奸在床的正室一样，语气又委屈又强硬，“哼，你做梦吧陈立农。”

“我还能干嘛？”陈立农简直惊呆了，不知道他这么丁点儿的小脑瓜到底在想什么，“你说说我拿棉签干嘛？”

林彦俊不说话，不顾自己还湿淋淋的，一个蹬腿从浴缸里蹦出去，滴着水去床上把手机叼了回来，递给陈立农。  
亮起的屏幕上是一张微博截图，【@养猫指南：春天来了，是不是很多猫妹妹们都开始发情啦？铲屎官们注意，大家熟知的棉签大法不能经常使用，很容易让猫妹妹生病的，建议一定要绝育喔！】

“棉签……大法？”陈立农一脸问号，明明是认识的四个字，为什么组合在一起就看不懂了呢？  
林彦俊继续冷笑，“装纯洁是吧？小崽种。棉签大法你不知道？是不是猫啊你。”  
……我本来就不是猫啊，陈立农没解释，虚心好学地问：“真的不知道，是什么啊？”

林彦俊一边拿爪子划水面上的泡泡，一边心不在焉地，“就是人家发情了呗，然后你拿棉签去……那个那个，帮忙一下。”  
哇哦，居然有这种操作。陈立农打开了新世界的大门，旋即又觉得哪里不对，尾巴死死地勾在人肚皮上。  
“你的意思是，我拿棉签……是去捅别人去了？”

一人一猫都脸红着，却又都强做淡定，硬要尬聊。  
“不然嘞？”林彦俊闷闷地问，“找你帮忙的小母猫肯定很多吧。”

根本就没有好不好！陈立农简直想大声喊冤枉，普通的小母猫闻到他的豹子味道，都怕得要死瑟瑟发抖，能变人形的女生又不会一见面就发情，最多是追求他而已。

小不忍则乱大谋，陈立农憋住这口气，深呼吸几下，又问：“那你藏棉签有什么用？外面便利店都有卖。”

怀里的猫像是哽了一下，再开口竟然有些带着醉意的哭腔，“那我又不能管你干嘛啊，你要我跟你讲呜，不许捅别人吗？”  
“那我就只是，不想要你在家里呜呜，和别人做这种事情啊……”林彦俊拼命地想从他尾巴底下挣脱出去，“去我看不见的地方不行吗？非要，非要让我知道吗？陈立农你怎么这样啊……”

他没有想到这么丁点大的小问题会引来林彦俊如此激烈的抗议，说不上来地心疼得要命，只好把他从腿上抱进怀里，一下下用温水泼在他身上，温柔地揉揉。

“天哪……你真是，”他找了一下形容词，“撒娇包，林彦俊，娇死了。”  
陈立农无奈地叹了口气，依旧认真地替他清理着柔软皮毛里的酒味，“我怎么会……我怎么会去和别人做这种事？”

林彦俊梗着脖子，“你怎么不会？你上次就夜不归宿！回来一身的猫味！”陈立农一愣，那人继续声讨道：“你以为我闻不到！我呜，我告诉你，是我大度，不嫌弃你，你知道吗？”

怎么跟醉鬼讲道理呢，陈立农笑了笑。  
“是是是，您大人有大量啊，都是我不好，我错了，嗯？”  
“这还差不多……”林彦俊满意地点点头，随后又委屈起来，“那天嗝，你身上，味道特别重，不知道是哪只小母猫。以前从来没有过，所以我就想，”林彦俊抬起头可怜地望着他，像是在等着他反驳自己，“你肯定是喜欢她的吧？不然，不然也不会那么近距离接触，还蹭上味道回来……”

陈立农数不清自己叹了多少次气了，但却愈发觉得心软又甜蜜。  
“你喝多了，我本来想明天再好好跟你谈……”两个人终于洗完澡了，身材精瘦又修长的少年简单擦过，找了根大大的浴巾裹住猫，带回了床上，换了床新被子。  
等把林彦俊安顿好，陈立农才也上到床上，躺在他旁边，脸贴着他的肚皮。

“那次夜不归宿……的确是见了小母猫，不过不是你想的那样。”  
林彦俊想骂他，又想听听他怎么解释，轻之又轻地拿肉垫给了他一巴掌让陈立农继续。

“我朋友，开了一间流浪动物救助站。”陈立农说，“那天我们去远郊救小动物了，不光有猫猫，”他点了一下林彦俊的额头，“还有狗狗和别的小动物。”  
“那只小妹妹，像你一样眼睛圆圆的很可爱，她没有了妈妈，一直在害怕，所以我一路上抱着她，带回救助站了。”  
林彦俊担忧地问，“她现在还好吗？”  
“还不错，胖了很多，”陈立农笑，“快赶上你咯。”被恼羞成怒的猫拍了一掌。

陈立农解释完误会，林彦俊就有些不好意思起来。  
“下次有什么要告诉我啦，”林彦俊拿爪子按他的胸口，“那我很容易乱想啊。”  
少年憋着笑，揉了揉他的脑袋，“是我不好，而且……”

两个钟头之前，林彦俊睡觉都要藏在怀里的两桶棉签，现在就在床上触手可及之处。

陈立农慢条斯理地扭开签桶的盖子，严肃而温柔地跟他商量道：“我觉得我忽略掉，我的小母猫也会有发情问题，现在来补偿你一下好不好？”

-  
林彦俊一下子酒醒了，奈何后劲太大尚且不能自如地变回人形，只能拿肉垫挡住那人的手，“不必了！我很好！”

“那不行的，”陈立农温柔地笑着，眼底藏不住的跃跃欲试，“乖啊，我们轻轻地好不好？让哥哥试一下。”他打开了一盏夜灯，接着不容拒绝地把要逃走的猫摁在了原地。  
“好可爱，小小的。”陈立农观察着他有了反应的前端，认真的样子让林彦俊羞愤无比。“憋久了吧，小可怜，对不起喔。”

林彦俊欲哭有泪，又羞又耻又爽，被完全压制着前后都伺候了两遍。陈立农还没玩够，想再服务他第三次，后来看林彦俊实在哭得喘不上气才收手作罢，心满意足地抱着他睡了过去。

第二天醒来时，林彦俊发现自己不知什么时候在睡梦中变回了人形，眼下光溜溜地睡在陈立农两臂之间——然后回想起昨晚混乱好笑又色情的一切，不由得微微张开嘴发起了呆。

“唔！”陈立农也醒了，偷袭似的飞速低头下来吻他，舌尖毫无阻碍地舔到他的，再情色又缱绻地舔他的虎牙。  
少年清晨的嗓音有些哑然，别样地性感又吸引人，“醒这么早？”  
林彦俊听红了脸，底下蹭着他大腿的巨物也“兴致盎然”地在打招呼，“干嘛……大早上耍流氓喔……”

陈立农才不跟他玩这些欲迎还拒，干脆地一个翻身压在他身上，一边吻他嘴角一边拿底下撞他，“做吧？”  
“做什么做啊！”林彦俊气笑了，用膝盖把他顶开，“你谁啊，上来就做。”

陈立农停下动作，怀疑地抬头和他对视，“我是谁你不知道？你昨晚自己说的诶，你不讲理林彦俊。”  
“我说什么了？”他真的不记得了。

陈立农一边舔他的耳垂一边好心地解释道：“第二次你说你想射了，我没玩够不让你射，然后你就一边哭一边撒娇嘛。我说那你叫点好听的，你就喊了好多，什么男朋友啊，哥哥啊，老公啊，都有。”  
“喂，你不是不认账吧？”陈立农又眯起眼睛看他，一旦得到不顺心的回答就会咬人的样子，“嗯？”

虽然这个进度快得让林彦俊有些懵，但他无论如何也拒绝不了陈立农抛来的逗猫棒，他就是这样一只很没有原则的猫。林彦俊怯怯地回答，“没、没有不认账啊……”

“那就行，”陈立农有些不满，亲吻的力度也大起来，“你还答应我说睡醒就做的，这也不记得了？”  
“我哪有！”这他肯定没有说过！林彦俊可以用自己的体重发誓。

始作俑者又“好心”地帮助他回想，“我说我想做，然后你就哇哇地哭，说喝多了变不回去什么的。然后我就一边帮你弄一边问，睡醒再做行不行？你当时好像快高潮了，不太能说话，嗯嗯嗯地就答应了。”

这也太羞耻了吧！  
林彦俊捂脸，“你不用描述得这么细节啊！——”

“想起来了没？”陈立农拱在他肩窝里啃啃咬咬，“赶紧想起来，我等不及了，快点快点。”

他怎么能记得昨晚这个人都说什么了啊……陈立农怎么这样啊？  
可是又能怎么办呢，就算昨晚没有这回事，他现在难道会推开身上这个人吗？他实在是做不到。

林彦俊不自在地眼神游移了一会儿，最后终于放弃抵抗一般勾住眼前少年的脖子主动亲了上去。  
“你轻一点嗷，”他小小声地托付着自己，“怕痛的。”  
陈立农点头应允，继续一边各处抚摸一边种草莓，不一会儿就鲜红斑痕一片，淫靡而占有欲十足。

润滑的过程快得吓人，陈立农手刚摸下去两人就都发现了湿润触感，一个笑得很灿烂一个羞得要死了。  
“果然是春天到了啊，”陈立农一边用手指轻轻在窄穴里抽插扩开一边温声笑他，“手指舒服还是棉签舒服？”

林彦俊立刻回忆起昨晚被他用棉签……登时不干了，四肢乱扭地要反悔，被抓住脚踝拉回来。  
“回答问题才是乖孩子。”带着威胁意味的指尖斜斜戳过敏感点，激得他轻哽一声。  
“……”他自暴自弃，小声回答，“是你的话，都舒服的。”

是个男人都受不了这种话，陈立农心火烧得更旺，用尽最后一点忍耐力做完了扩张，在属于他的小猫可怜又期待的眼神里直接干了进去。

林彦俊急促地呜了一声，随后的呻吟都被陈立农用舌吻堵住，发狠地吸他的嘴唇和软嫩的小舌头。

怕把他操坏，陈立农先是和风细雨地律动了一会儿，林彦俊乐在其中，抓着他的胳膊细声细气地叫唤。渐渐操开了之后才猛地提到全速，一下逼得人呼吸都停了几秒，被撞得眼神都散了。  
“唔，立农……慢啊，”身下人话都说不完整，颤悠悠地咬着下唇，生怕泄露更多媚叫，“你，慢点……”  
被撒娇的人并不搭话，一边动作一边深深喘气，抵在深处反复打圈磨胯。持续而饱胀的被充实感终于击溃了身下人的防线，呜咽着求饶。  
两个人的尾巴都冒了出来，在床单上紧紧地彼此肆意纠缠，时不时随着顶弄而动情地打颤。

“喜欢？”陈立农轻柔地用舌尖顶开他的嘴巴，勾着舌头出来咬吻，“喜欢这样吗？”底下抽插不停，“是不是比棉签舒服？”

林彦俊小声咕哝，被要求再大点声，反复几次之后彻底崩溃了，被操得全身泛红地在人怀里痉挛，仅剩最后一点力气拿尾巴抽在陈立农汗透的精瘦背脊上，然而有气无力，不痛不痒。

“呜呜，不行……”他一边试图把人推开一边摇头，奈何力气根本不是对手，两条小细腿搭在少年有力而精悍的胳膊上动也动不了。“陈立农！陈立农呜呜，要死了呃，别来了不要了呜……”  
陈立农在喘息里低低笑几声，放慢了动作开始磨他。  
“喔，好乖好乖，”陈立农捋了两把他的短尾巴，又笑两声，“尾巴上全是你的水，湿透了，你看看你，骚得要命。”

林彦俊嘴一撇又想哭，憋了半天，看见自己最喜欢的豹猫尾巴在陈立农身后翘着，泄愤似的一把捞过来，咬住了。

跟打了麻醉一样，咬住陈立农的尾巴之后他也不哭了，乖乖地做到了最后，冲刺后拔出来射的性器顶部抵在他的股沟里，喷出的精液有几滴沾到了尾巴的毛毛上。

“我要洗澡——”呜呜，屁股都撞痛了，腿好酸，“陈立农？”  
咔嚓一声。

林彦俊飞快地扭过头去，看见某人举着手机冲着自己的脏尾巴和小屁屁，一下子扑腾着坐起来。  
“哎呀，忘了关快门声。”陈立农笑嘻嘻地，一点道歉的态度都没有。“喔乖，我们去洗澡咯。”

两个人叠坐在浴缸里玩泡泡和小鸭子玩具，亲亲摸摸地又互相打出来一次。林彦俊累得趴在小男友怀里，尾巴依赖地缠在人手臂上。  
“下次……你去救助站，要不然我们一起？”

陈立农似乎没想到他会这样讲，微微一愣之后就笑了，“好哇，我只是怕你没时间，可以的话当然很好。”过了一会儿又起了逗他的心思，借着水的浮力，握着细腰把人在腿上一抛一抛，“是不是吃醋了？怕我去见别的小母猫？”

林彦俊顿时反驳：“才没有！”还拿手拍水以示不满，一分钟之后气势弱下来，“好啦，都有啦，想帮忙，就那么一丢丢丢丢的吃醋，知不知道？”

“其实你……没必要吃她们的醋啦，”陈立农终于有机会坦白了，忍不住笑得打颤。“我根本不会喜欢小母猫啊。”  
林彦俊莫名其妙，扭头看他，“什么意思？豹猫是比较拽哦？怎样也都还是猫啊，还是你比较喜欢普通人？”  
陈立农捏住他的手放在唇边亲吻，“我不是猫。”他说。

不是猫？林彦俊缓缓地眨了眨眼，又缓缓地甩了甩头。  
“你不是豹猫吗？”  
这可怎么办呀，他还一直以为陈立农是豹猫……那陈立农不是他最喜欢的豹猫，以后小孩也不会是豹猫了！林彦俊突然有些担忧，完全忘了自己不能生。

陈立农笑了好久，眼泪都笑出来，眼见林彦俊要生气了才好不容易止住，擦了擦眼角的泪花。

“嗯……”陈立农思考道，“对了50%吧。”  
他继续道：“我只是豹，不是猫。是纯种的豹子，不是豹猫。”  
然后在林彦俊震惊的目光里笑着补充道：“所以当然不会喜欢小母猫啊，只喜欢你这一只，对不对啊林咪咪？”

林彦俊瞬间尾巴竖得高高的，毛毛四散炸开，“你才是咪咪！”


End file.
